


A Shadow in the Mountain

by Olemgar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemgar/pseuds/Olemgar
Summary: Rumors had been going around about a big creature living on top of the mountain, even though no one actually saw it before. Fiero decides to go after it, even though he wished he had kept his mouth shut... But maybe things won't go badly, right...?





	A Shadow in the Mountain

A calm chill night presented itself in the starry sky, a weak cold wind blew by anyone passing the snowy field so late, sending shivers for those that didn't come prepared for environment of the mountain. It would seem like an uninhabited place if not by the warm looking wooden cabin standing shining in the dark of the night.

That cabin was the destination of a rather small pokémon, a canine pokémon braved through the snow, not feeling very cold because he was a fire type. Pointed black ears perked up, to be aware of any sounds of incoming snow or any other hazard that could be in its way.

The Houndour was going to that cabin, the hub of the mountain guild, where pokémon would look for a variety of quests, like gathering wood, look for special fungus and fruits around the region, rescue lost pokémon and a lot more.

Just by approaching the wood building he could feel the warmth coming from inside, the little cold he felt going away quickly. The canine opened the door with his muzzle, making his way inside.

Once he stepped in, the before muffled sound of chatter and joy became very audible, as a variety of pokémon partied, chatted and drank away their problems at the main floor of the guild. A huge hearth stood at the corner of the inner building, warming everyone inside, while lots of squared tables were around the hall, each surrounded by a couch and several happy customers on top of them.

“Fiero! How was your mission?” A girl’s voice called out to the Houndour. He turned to look at the Lopunny Bartender, preparing drinks and taking orders with a smile on her face.

“Oi, Lila! How are things in the guild?” Fiero approached the counter with a grin. “The mission was pretty easy! Those pesky oddish won’t hurt any other fruit crops for a good while!” He answered with a smug on his face.

Fiero was a regular Houndour, but instead of the sporting the typical red fur that his kind was known for, he had golden fur, while also wearing a fancy cyan scarf around his neck. He always stepped with proud and confidence, letting those around him assume he was a brave adventurer just by looking at him.

“That’s great to hear! Just give me a second and I’ll go fetch your reward sweetheart! You can sit in one of the tables while I’m out!” She said it as she finished making the drink for the last customer on the counter, heading to a room in the back.

The canine pokémon went to look for a spot to rest his tired paws, passing through several drunk and partying pokémon. The place, although far from fancy, was one of Fiero’s favorite places, the heartwarming presence that it gave was enough to low his stress and make him feel happier.

As he looked for a vacant table, he noticed a lump of white fur that he was very acquainted with. As he turned his steps towards the table, the mass of fur turned to him, revealing a shimmering gem and two eyes looking directly at the Houndour with a smile. “Fiero, deary~! You returned sooner than I expected!”

“Luther! Drinking milk this late in the night?” The houndour laughed at his own joke while he raised his paws to climb the couch so he could talk with his friend properly. Luther was a slim Persian, a good friend of Fiero, who would always chat we him whenever he returned from a mission. He had a comforting smile, a fancy jeweled collar around his neck and an overall aura of friendliness the Fiero couldn’t help but like to be around.

“It’s never too late to drink milk sweetie, so how did things go?” The persian asked with a smile while he took a drink out of his glass of milk.

“No sweat! Had to take care of some stray Odishes that were eating up the crops of a frozen fruit farm in the lower regions, but as soon as they saw my flames they couldn’t help but run from me! Hahaha!” Fiero couldn’t help but bolster about his easy task, posing heroically and gallantly.

“Yeah, such a Mr. Hero~. Oh, but I’m glad you returned early! Roaming around during the night isn’t so safe anymore” Luther said with a bit of worry in his voice.

That piqued Fiero’s attention. “W-Why? I’m sure there’s nothing in the region that could pose a threat to me, h-ha ha...!” A slightly nervous laugh escaped Fiero’s lips.

“You haven’t heard? A few days ago, one of the guild’s explorers heard a really weird sound near the the upper incline of the mountain! Not only that, but a really huge shadow was seen around the same place yesterday by another explorer.”

“A h-huge shadow, uh? It must have been a big pile of snow or something, a c-creature big enough like that would have difficulty surviving in the area..” Fiero averted his eyes from Luther’s, trying to keep his cool in front of his friend.

“I thought so as well in the beginning, but this morning’s investigations actually reported that there were pawprints and leftover fur at the scene. It caused such a commotion that the guild even put up a quest to find out whatever is that creature, hun.” Luther clarified it further, noticing the clear discomfort in Fiero’s face. The feline gave a warm laugh. “There’s no need to be scared sweetie, you wouldn’t cross it path unless you purposely went looking for it~.”

Fiero’s eyes glared at luther “S-scared?! I’m not scared! I’m a top ranking adventurer in the mountain guild, and a s-silly creature with only height to back it up c-could never even begin to put fear into me!” The houndour couldn’t let a rumor like that stain his pride, he had to show it to his friend.

The lopunny approached the table the two were on holding a bag of Pokés on her hand. “Here is your reward for your mission sir Fiero, is there anything else I can do for you?” She said warmly to her regulars.

An opportunity had arrived. “I’m sorry Lila, but I’ll have to ask you to put my reward in my account this time, because I’ll be leaving shortly. I’ll accept the mission to find the huge shadow!” He made sure to speak clearly and loudly, so not only his friend could her, but the customers on the tables around could as well.

A gasp escaped the bunny “B-but mister Fiero! This was put as an extremely dangerous mission! Are you really sure you’re up to the task?” Lila said to try to convince the member to reconsider.

But Fiero couldn’t reconsider anymore, now that he attracted the attention of several regulars, backing down would surely stain his proudful figure. He had to do it now. “Y-Yes! You have nothing to worry about, give me supplies and I guarantee you the Huge Shadow will be uncovered by me!”

The surrounding pokémons cheered from the brave words of the Houndour, cheering for him and toasting in his name. This was it. No turning back.

Fiero spent half an hour selecting rations and possible needed items for his adventure. He was quaking in his paws. “Surely there couldn’t be any actual creature so big that could live up in the mountains, right?” He thought hopefully.

“I’ll be back in a few days max, okay Luther? Save a bit of those tasty fruits for my return!” He grinned towards his friend, hiding his obvious fear.

“Be careful, okay?” The Persian said, the Houndour only nodded in response, he turned towards the door and left for his sudden mission.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The journey towards the last place the shadow was seen was mostly without any problems. Fiero was used to walk in the snow, his paws being hot would usually help him dig through the snow to step more easily. The only inconvenience was the snowfall, the snow slowly piling up on top of the Houndour’s body, so he had to shake himself from time to time to disperse it.

With only 1 hour gone by since he left the guild, he found himself on the spot the shadow was last seen. By now, no pawprints or fur were left, most likely buried from the snow since it was last found out. Fiero didn’t have a choice but to scout the surrounding area until he found something.

This part of the mountain wasn’t as dangerous as the upper parts, but the clear 20 degree angle of the ground was still enough to scare tourists and other non-working pokémon on the region. It was a good thing, because it would help Fiero’s trump card in this case: His nose. As a canine pokémon, the Houndour had a really strong sense of smell. If not many pokémon passed by, he should be able to find the creature eventually.

But deep down, Fiero hoped he wouldn’t find anything, a creature that big could easily win against him! But he could only truly worry about that later. Right now, he needed to find whatever left those marks on the ground and made the noise described to the guild. Hopefully things would go his way.

They wouldn't.

Fiero decided to go south of where the marks were last seen, he kept sniffing, trying to smell anything different in the region, or even a different mark that could have been possibly left. But as the Houndour advanced, the snowfall became stronger, bigger quantities of snow falling, as well as strong winds blowing against his face.

The steady advance Fiero was making became a lot slower. Because of the wind blowing snow into his eyes and nose, he could barely see anything, and worse, smell anything.

Being a fire type, snow wouldn’t normally be more than a mild inconvenience for Fiero, but with how harsh the weather had suddenly become, he couldn’t do more than just keep going forward. Slow steps, eyes mostly closed and nose completely nullified. The Houndour was cursing in his mind. “Why did I come here? Why did I have to open my mouth? At this point, I really hope there isn’t any creature”.

He pressed on. Step by step he pushed forward into the harsh night. But even that would become difficult. The wind became suddenly stronger, the snow hitting against Fiero was now almost like projectiles, everytime it hit him, a grunt of pain would escape his snout, even though he still stepped ahead, it seemed like he was in the same place, almost as if the wind was blowing him back.

This was so frustrating. “Why did it have to become a blizzard right now?” Fiero thought. “Why did a creature have to appear in such a dangerous region of the mountain? Why did it have to be so big? Why did I have to open my muzzle? Why am I even here?! Why?! Why?! Why?!“

“ARCEUS DAMN IT!” Fiero screamed from the top of his lungs, the frustration and confusion boiling up inside of him finally spilling, letting anything in a 50 meter reach know he was furious. He felt weak after the scream, he stopped his advance to try to catch his breath. That is, until he heard some weird sound coming from the top of the mountain.

All members of the Mountain guild are taught some really important things about the region before embarking in quests, one of them is to not make high noises during Blizzards. Unfortunately, the Houndour forgot about that, and his frustrated scream made the accumulated snow come off, creating an avalanche.

The mass of snow came from near the summit quickly, pushing through everything in its way. Even with the blizzard restraining a lot of Fiero’s vision, he still had enough to see the big avalanche coming towards him. His survival instincts kicked in, and he started running down the mountain, trying his best to not get caught by such a devastating force of nature.

He ran with everything his legs had, his brain not processing anything besides “I need to get out of here!” But even for a pokémon known for his speed, he could do little to widen the gap between him and the wave behind him. It was catching up. It was going to catch him.

Those few seconds of him running seemed like hours to him, his legs burned from the past ordeal, it wouldn’t take much longer. The noise behind him kept getting louder and closer. Fiero’s legs were burning but there was no other choice! He ran, he ran and he ra-

It was over so quickly, the Houndour only felt a quick impact on his back until he couldn’t see anything anymore. He was caught.

His consciousness drifted, he lost track of time, space and everything around him. The moment he had a bit of control over his situation, he could only see light through a tiny hole. He was buried under a lot of snow, unable to move or do anything to escape this terrible situation. Even though he knew he couldn’t do anything right now, Fiero struggled either way.

He didn’t know for how long he was trying to move, maybe minutes, or maybe even hours. “Someone… Please help… me…” He tried to shout, but only a whisper left his lips. “Please… Someone…” The situation was bad. The little consciousness the Houndour had was slipping away.

His eyes were starting to wander around, this was it, he was going to be lost forever. “Please…” A last whimper of force escaped the fire pokémon, but right before passing out, he noticed the little light he had was cut off. Something was blocking the way of the sun. Something big was blocking the passed of light through the hole.A huge shadow.

Fiero didn’t even have the strength to fear, his last action being closing his eyes. And with that, the Houndour drifted off to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Pain throbed through Fiero’s body even while unconscious, the impact of the avalanche must have got him good. His mind drifted across darkness and scattered thoughts and sensations. In particular the feeling of something comfy beneath him.

After many others sensations, Fiero felt a bit of his strength slowly coming back, at least enough to try to open his eyes. The houndour’s groggy eyes slowly opened, that feeling of lethargy of just waking up still overwhelming him.

“What the…” He tried standing up on all fours, but when he tried, his left frontal leg throbbed with heavy pain, the grogginess going away in an instant, immediately falling flat on the ground. Looking towards his leg, he could see it was bandaged with some kind of vine or leaf, almost as someone was trying to immobilize it so he couldn’t hurt himself further.

But Fiero noticed something else as well, he was no longer in an open area with snow all around, he was in a cave, rock walls surrounded him, the only two sources of light being the entrance, which made the Houndour notice it was already morning, and a campfire next to him.

Without moving his damaged limb, he used all other 3 legs to slowly stand and make way towards the fire. The warmth was inviting, even more for being a fire type, so he stood as close as possible to it, letting the flames warm his damaged body.

This moment of comfort let his mind work a bit better. “How did I get here? Did someone scooped me out of the snow? and did they bandage my arm?” Fiero thought out loud, not realizing the huge presence that approached behind him. “Who could have-?”

“I see you’re awake now! That’s a huge relief!” A deep voice came from behind the Houndour, his before loose body tightened up quickly from the sudden fear the canine felt.

Normally Fiero’s instincts would make him run right away or assume a fighting stance, but with so much damage, the only thing his body did was freeze. With his eyes now wide open, Fiero slowly turned his head around to see whatever spoke so deeply.

The pokémon he saw had big tusks, walked on all fours, was coated with a dark-brown coating of fur, big eyes and big nose and stood up to 2 meters (almost 5 times as big as the measly 60 centimeters Fiero stood). That was it, this was he was looking for, a huge pokémon that could leave big pawprints and leave fur behind, this pokémon was what Fiero was looking for.

But instead of celebrate or sigh of relief, the only thing the Houndour could do was stand there, fearing for his life looking up to such a big creature. He didn’t try to run, with his leg busted, the bigger pokémon would surely catch him first.

“Are you okay? You look really pale.” The big pokémon looked down on the tiny canine, wondering what was wrong. “Do you need me to get something for you? Are you sick by any chance?”

“W-What are going to do to me?” Tear formed from Fiero’s eyes. “Are you going to eat me?” His throat was dry, terrified of the possibilities. “I’m so sorry! I swear, it’s not my fault! I just wanted to pr-”

“Hey, hey. What are you talking about?” The huge ‘mon laughed, clearly amused by the wild idea the tiny canine had. “I’m not going to eat you! What gave you such silly idea?”

“Y-You’re not? So then, why did you bring me here…?” Although he was still scared and nervous, something made his body relax a bit, something about the way the giant spoke was soothing.

“I heard someone scream in the middle of the night, and then I heard an Avalanche. Next thing I know, while I was looking for whoever made that noise, I found you covered in snow.” He explains camly, so his guest has nothing to fear “When I took you out of the snow, I noticed your front leg was broken, so I brought you here to recover.”

The explanation surprised Fiero. “He wanted to help me?” He thought. “I was looking for him to get the reward, but he helped me either way? Or maybe he doesn’t know about the mission…” He took a deep breath and bowed down to the big furry pokémon (as best as he could with his broken leg).

“I’m extremely thankful for you helping me. If not for you, I’d have surely died deep in the snow.” His voice was now serious, making sure his voice showed the respect. “Please, if I can do anything to help you, it would be my pleasure.”

“Pffff, HAHAHAHAHAHA!” The giant burst out laughing, Fiero flinched from the sudden change of mood in the air. The big pokémon calmed down “You sure are eloquent with your words, but you owe me nothing. I simply helped you because I wanted to, and having company in here while you heal doesn’t sound so bad either.” He laughed again, he seemed to be a good fellow in the Houndour’s eyes. “Wait here for a moment, I’ll bring you some food. I hope you don’t mind berries”

“O-Oh! Not at all! I love berries!” With that, the giant pokémon went a bit deeper inside the cave to get some food, leaving Fiero alone for a bit to recollect his thoughts. He laid down on the floor, now relaxed that his life was not in danger. 

The canine noticed the Blizzard kept going strong outside the cave, despite light still reaching the cave. And with the state of his leg, he assumed he would stay at the cave for a good while. But, not so unfortunately, his company didn’t looked so bad. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiero didn’t expect so much food, a mountain of berries was in front of him. Even Fiero combined with Luther and Lila probably couldn’t handle this many berries in a week. The giant host clearly didn’t have much visitors, considering the exaggeration before him.

“These berries are really good! Where did you get them?” Fiero talked while both ate their ‘tiny’ meal, looking directly, although still a bit intimidated, towards his big new ‘friend’.

“Oh, there’s a clearing nearby with tons of fruit trees, I can get as many as I can without a worry.”

“That’s really convenient, down there, we have to pay whenever we want some food.” He said with a bit of irritation.

“Down there? What do you mean by down there?” The giant asked confused, peaking Fiero’s attention.

“You don’t know? How could you no- Oh goodness gracious I forgot to introduce myself!” The Houndour quickly stood up, taking care to not move his hurt leg, and cleared his throat. “My name is Fiero! Number 5 in the Mountain Guild, at your disposal!” He did a noble bow towards his host, showing the utmost respect.

“Fiero? Heh, fitting name for someone as spunky as you. I’m glad to have you here!”

“Won’t you tell me your name? I must know how to address my honorable host!”

“I.. ummm… I’m sorry little dude, but I have no name, never got one!” He smiled softly.

“W-What do you mean you have no name? Surely your parents must have gave you something to be addressed by.”

“It’s not so simple pipsqueak. If you want to know, sit down, because it’s quite an odd story.” Fiero sat down following his host’s moves, looking closely at him. The giant seemed quite gentle in the Houndour’s eyes.

“I’m from a species called Mamoswine, when I was very little, a tiny little Swinub, I was born smaller than the usual of my species. In my first trip with my herd, I couldn’t keep up with them, so they abandoned me. It’s how it goes for Pokémon like me, the weak die so the strongest lives on, quite a common thing I’d say. Luckily enough, I lost myself around this region, and when I was still a baby, I found this cave and the clearing nearby with the fruit, so I didn’t have to worry about food or shelter.”

“I didn’t know if your kind knew much about mine, so even as tiny creature, I’d always hide in the snow whenever passengers passed by. Even though this region isn’t very popular, some Pokémon still pass here for different reasons, with that, I always observer the civilised, your weird tools, your language, the way you communicate with each other, even some relationships some had with each other…” The big Pokémon avoided his contact for a bit, and Fiero could swear he saw some kind of pink around his cheeks, but it was too much fur to be sure.

“Since my childhood, I’ve lived here, but recently, I became what you see now, a Mamoswine, and considering my height and length, It’s no wonder someone eventually discovered me here.” He laughed once again, cheery about the thought of company. “I’m happy my first visitor is someone cute like you tho, hahaha!”

The sudden compliment startled Fiero. “M-Me?! Cute?! I-I think you’re quite m-mistaken good sir! I-I might be handsome, but I’m not s-sure about c-c-cute…” He answered in a hurry, trying to dismiss his blush, while the Mamoswine kept laughing. After a minute of laughter and nervous answer, both calmed down again. “So you truly don’t have a name...?”

“Nope! I didn’t stick around with my parents long enough for they to give me one, so I’m pretty much open to anything.” He looked down towards the canine, noticing a bit of sadness in his eyes, no, his first visitor couldn’t be sad. “S-So, what about this, considering you’re the first one I’ve ever met, and I have no name, why don’t you give me one?”

“G-Give you one?! Are you sure?” The Mamoswine nodded in response, with a big old smile on his face. Fiero pondered for a bit, what could he name his new friend?

He was really big, probably had a lot of brute strength, and could push through anything, did it fit with something...? “Tank.”

Silence was the only thing between the two, before the mountain of a pokémon laughed loudly, scaring Fiero for a second. “TANK? I LOVE IT! HAHAHAHA” It seemed the host like his new name, for the relief of the Houndour.

“It seems presentations are in order once again then. My name is Fiero, number 5 of the Mountain guild, and your humble visitor for the following days. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The houndour bowed gracefully once again.

“Pleasure to meet you Fiero. My name is Tank, and I’ll be your host for the following days. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tank bowed as well, at least as best as he could with a big body like that, and both enjoyed the rest of the afternoon eating and laughing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A week had passed and both Pokémon were having lots of fun together. Fiero told Tank his many adventures as a guild member, his friends, the food, the rewards, and obviously, his ‘fans’. In turn, Tank told him about stories of passengers that he saw thorough his life, like the pair of poochyenas that were bickering, saying the other got them lost. Or the traveling Snorlax, that slept for 2 whole days in front of the cave, or a Poké couple consisting of a Delcatty and a Zangoose that were, too put it lightly, very frisky with each other.

Both of them got a lot closer over their time spent there, they would tell jokes, talk about different kinds of foods, hobbies, and lots of different things. They became friends, spending their time in the company of each other.

It was a really great time for Fiero, even with the broken leg, but it was an even better time for Tank, having a friend for the first time since he was a little swinub. This feeling of comfort Tank felt, it was soothing, it was so fun. the days went by so quickly that the Mamoswine even forgot that was only temporary.

Fiero’s leg was fully healed, he exercised and warmed it up to make sure everything was okay, and was delighted to see everything well. He ran around inside the cavern, going in circles around the campfire, the stash of food and Tank himself. The Houndour was an energetic one for sure.

It was a cold night, a slow snowfall rained, light winds blowed, and it was time to say the final goodbyes. Tank packed a bit of food for Fiero around a big tree leaf, so he would have something to eat one the way.

“So, you’re healed, huh...?” Tank asked, with a bit of a down tone. “I think my time as a host is coming to and then.” He forced a smile.

“Y-Yeah…I’ve been in here for over a week now, my friends must be really worried about me, so I need to let them know I’m okay…” Trying to light up a bit, he cleared his throat to speak more clearly. “It was a really fun time you gave me mister Tank. I appreciate not only you helping me, but making these recovery days something to be remembered.”

They smiled to each other, bowing like they did on the first day, looking directly at each other’s eyes. Both blushed, but Fiero was clearly the one to not be able to hide it properly.

“Farewell Tank” The Houndour turned towards the entrance, and went on his way. He didn’t want to look back, Tank was probably as sad as he was, they got so close over the several days he was being nursed by the big mammal pokémon.

He had to come back, but he still wanted to have some more time with his dear new friend, he liked him, a lot, almost as if-

Just as Fiero was about to take the first step out of the cave, a strong wind pushed him back a bit, for the surprise of the canine. He closed his eyes instinctively, but when he opened them again, he saw. The calm snowfall had once again turned into a Blizzard, similar to the one he confronted that night. It was really strong, it could be dangerous to go back like that, he surely couldn’t leave tonight.

He surely couldn’t leave tonight…!

Fiero made a 180 turn, turning back to his host and saying with a more than loud voice. “Oh nooooo! A blizzard suddenly came upon us. The weather must be so dangerous! I could be caught in an avalanche again, and this time I might not have someone to save me! Oh well, it seems I will have to spend one more night in here. I’m so sorry for the mister Tank!” The Houndour used his best bad voice acting he had in store, passing the clear message towards his friend.

“Ohoho! It seems like you’re right! Such an unfortunate event… But no worries little fella, I’ll prepare the fire and a little hay bed so we can both have one more good night of sleep before you leave tomorrow.”

Both laughed, it seemed nature wasn’t so bad after all.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

After such a dramatic scene, both were exhausted to do anything else, and so they went to sleep. As Tank said, he prepared to hay beds for both of them, which were surprisingly comfortable for the surprise of Fiero back on the first night.

Fiero was dreaming about tomorrow, how he really would have to go this time, and leave behind someone he truly started to care for, someone he started to lo-

The Houndour’s dreams took a turn from just possible near future events to inner desires. The dream became about Tank, how nice it would be to spend more time with him, get closer to him, feel his fur, get intimate him, what would his taste be, and if his tool would fit inside the canine’s body.

It proved to be too intense for Fiero, he jumped out of his own dream back to reality, breathing a bit heavier than usual, and with ‘fire’ on his loins. He shaked his head, trying to move away those thoughts. But it didn’t help that his bed was right in front of Tank’s.

Tank was sleeping on his side, his back against the wall and his belly at Fiero’s side. It might have been just a dream, but it got him curious, what would Tank’s fur feel like...?

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to find out?

He stood up and got right next to his friend. He was sleeping deeply, snoring lowly, his breathing make his chest rise and fall in a calm rhythm. “He probably wouldn’t notice if someone were to snuggle against him, right?” Fiero thought as he laid next to him, pressing himself against his fur.

“It’s so comfy!” Fiero thought, the fur was so smooth and the big body of his friend was so warm as well. The canine needed a bit more, he started to rub himself against Tank’s tummy, feeling the fur slide against his own, it was like rubbing himself against a warm blanket.

He could even feel Tank’s heart beating! It was the epitome of comfort, he kept rubbing and rubbing against the Mamoswine’s fur, until he noticed his heartbeat got a bit quicker. “That’s weird, did I make this happen?”. He tried to back down a bit to check, but he was stopped by something poking him from behind. Something hard, something warm, something wet.

Fiero’s cheek turned red when he turned to what he stumbled on. Tank’s penis was getting hard, it wasn’t at full mast yet, but it was already impressive 20 cm long. The tapering penis made him drool, it was so big, and it looked so juicy as well.

Looking at it made him excited as well, his penis slowly coming out of his sheath, while he kept staring at the rod his friend was, unintentionally, presenting him. And to make things harder, the smell coming from it was overriding the Houndour’s thoughts.

He got closer, sniffing around Tank’s tip, the smell was otherworldly. It was so close to his face, he could feel the warmth coming from it. His mind kept telling him to not do it, but certain thoughts overshadowed them. “He wouldn't mind right? After all, he helped me so much the past week and so, he must be really stressed out. I guess it’s only fair if I helped him ‘ease up’ a bit…” He opened his mouth and give a quick lick.

The taste was so good, it was salty but at the same time it was kinda sweet, probably because of all the fruit he ate. Fiero gave another lick, this time a bit longer to appreciate the taste a bit more. And then another lick, coming down from the base all the way to the tip.

He rested his mouth just in front of Tank’s balls, sniffing them, and then going for more licks. Fiero licked them clean, making sure not an inch was left untouched, only to start sucking on them lightly, feeling them inside his mouth.

After such treatment, the Mamoswine’s length was standing at full-size, 30 centimeters of beautiful rod was right in front of his eyes. He couldn’t just leave his friend like that, he had to make sure he was enjoying it as much as himself was.

He returned to the tip, staring at it with anticipation. Fiero opened his mouth wide and took a few centimeters inside, causing Tank’s penis to coat a bit of pre inside. The breathing of the big pokémon got a bit heavier, it was clear that he was enjoying it, even if he was still unconscious.

Fiero got more inside, moving his tongue around, tasting the meat and the juices coating his tongue and maw. He slobbered all over it, making sure it was nice and slick for the next step.

He pushed his head back a bit, some centimeters of cock leaving his mouth, only to advance again quickly, getting even more inside than originally was.

He starts a quick rhythm, going back and forth and bobbing his head to get as much inside as he could without gagging. His tongue savored each drop of pre that fell on it, and with each bob, more and more pre leaves the tip of Tank’s cock.

Tank started to moan, the succession of movements and feelings around his tool clearly getting to him, but still not enough to wake him up. His dream consciousness thought the feeling was inside of his dream, and the build up around his waist was just a consequence of it.

Fiero kept going, his bobs getting faster as he notices Tank’s penis started to pulse a bit, indicating he was near. He gets his front paw around his friend’s balls and foddles them, trying to make him feel as good as possible. It worked much better than he anticipated, because Tank’s moans got louder and louder, announcing the finale was coming.

With one last rough bob, Fiero pushes the Mamoswine to his edge, getting a bit of his length to his throat. Thick seed shoots from his tip through the canine’s throat, gulping it down hungrily as he himself moaned from such a heavy liquid being spurt in his mouth. Tank’s rod keeps shooting more and more cum down Fiero’s throat, until his belly was so full he couldn’t take it anymore. He retreated and let his host’s rod keep shooting, hitting him right in the face, not that he minded. The shots kept going for what felt like minutes, until it subdued a bit, leaving the canine’s face coated with white musky seed.

Fiero licked around his maw, any drop of Tank’s cum that was caught on it going back to his mouth, so he could taste it and drink it down. “Wow, that was amazing…” Fiero said, satisfied with his extra meal.

“It sure was.” Tank said loudly, making sure the Houndour heard him. Such a strong orgasm made him wake up, the explosion of bliss around his cock being a thing he was new to.

Fiero jumped from the deep voice, his fur standing up from the scare of his life he just got. “T-T-T-Tank! Y-You’re awake...!” He laughed nervously, just now noticing he gave a blowjob to someone without warning first, and someone he didn’t even know if had the same feelings for him. His black cheeks burned red, embarrassed for how he let his lust take over his mind.

Tank stood up, standing directly in front of the Houndour and looking deep into his eyes. “He really is cute.” He thought.

“Tank! I-I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!” A rush of worry passed through the canine Pokémon, he didn’t want to lose the friend he just made. “My head was surely delirious, I wasn’t thinking straight! I swear, I really regret doing th-”

Fiero was interrupted when a huge tongue licked the entirety of his face, all the cum remaining being taken my the wet member directly to Tank’s mouth. He gulped his own seed and looked sweetly at his cute little friend. “Don’t say you regret that, because you made me feel so good!” He laughed, trying to ease the worry of the Houndour. “To be completely honest, I was thinking about doing the same thing yesterday afternoon, but I wasn’t sure you felt the same way. But with the way you were so forward just now, I’m pretty sure you do~!”

“Y-You mean you don’t mind?” Fiero asked, still embarrassed of himself.

“Of course I don’t, as I said, I find you pretty cute, and your Flamboyant way sure tickles me fancy~!” He advance a bit, snuggling his side against the Houndour’s cheek.

Fiero took a deep breath “Tank, the truth is… I like you… a lot. You’re so gentle, affectionate, a great storyteller, handsome looking and some great sense of humor. I would like to say I was just paying back my debt for all you did this last days, but part of me just really desired you, and I couldn’t hold myself back. I wanted both of us to feel good. And I still want to…” Fiero looked to the side, blushing hard from the confession he just made.

Tank took a quick step and kissed the canine’s lips, even with the size difference, he pressed his big meaty lips against him. “I like you a lot too, and I dare say what you just told me applies to you as well. With the bonus of being super adorable~.” They stared at each other's eyes. “Why don’t we continue then~? I’m pretty sure I have one more round in me.” They both wanted it.

“If you say so big guy~” Fiero turned around and took a few steps, spreading his paws from each other, raising his rump and showing his new lover his bum. “If you want to as much as I do, I’m ready. The treatment I just gave you should be enough for now~.”

The Mamoswine pressed his big nose against the Houndour’s rump, taking a few quick sniffs. “Okay then, I hope you’re ready, I’m a bit bigger than you.”

“Don’t worry hun, I’ve taken bigger.” Even Tank couldn’t help but laugh from such a blatant lie, but it didn’t matter. He was just big enough to get above Fiero, his whole body covering Fiero’s upward vision. The big piece of meat the ice type pokémon pressed against the fire type’s pucker.

“Okay then, here I go!.” He began invading Fiero’s insides slowly, pushing the tip and a few centimeters of his length inside. The Houndour flinched a bit, overwhelmed by the sheer size of the invading limb, but because of the lust of the previous act, there was no pain. Just a hint of pleasure by being taken that way.

“Aaaaa~~! Dear Arceus Tank, you’re so b-big!” He moaned, completely in love by the feeling of being spread by someone like him, hitting his sweet spot inside of his tailhole. “Please Tank, give me more…”

“Okay, if you say so~” Tank pulled back some centimeters of his cock, only to push it back in quickly, going a bit deeper. Both moaned from the act. But it still wasn’t enough for Tank, only a fifth of his penis was inside, he wanted to put a bit more.

He repeated the process, rocking Fiero where he stood. Each impact was bliss for him, Tank kept going and going on his ass, a centimeter at a time.

Both were having the time of their life. This was the first time Tank was ever breeding, feeling as a first the pleasure of being inside someone else. And Fiero never had a partner that was nearly as big as him, the way his cock stretched inside of him, pressing against his prostate every time he thrusted, it was true heaving for the little canine.

The Mamoswine was starting to get the hang of it, planting his feet well against the ground and moving his waist back and forth as a piston, he kept getting moans from his partner, feeling rather proud for working him up so well, and for doing it with someone he liked.

“T-Tank… if you keep this up… I’ll.” That was all the the Mamoswine needed to hear. He stopped his quick rhythm for a second, exchanging it for few strong humps, trying to put the little canine over the edge.

“Tank… I’m going toaaaaaAAA!” A good thrust in particular pushed Fiero really well, his own knotted cock spilling his white juice on the floor, while he basked in the feeling of orgasming while stuffed like that, and Tank enjoying the feeling of being squeezed around his member by the convulsions caused by the canine.

“Now we’re even, we both got one orgams.” Tank joke on top of Fiero, grinning from what he was about to do next. “But it doesn’t mean we have to stop at one.” Without giving him time to prepare, the Mamoswine pushed roughly against the Houndour, who was still sensitive from just cumming.

Tank combine his previous quick rhythm with his strong pushes, changing it into a rough pace that would made them both sweat and screams moans from each other. At this point, he was pushing inside of Fiero half of his length, 15 centimeters of Mamoswine’s penis stretching the insides of the Houndour roughly.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Tank’s tongue rolled out of his maw, trying to grasp for air. It was too much, there was so much inside of him. Fiero couldn’t think straight, all that ran through his mind was the feeling of being stuffed by someone he loved, who he wanted to stay with for much longer.

The rough pace continued, pushing even more of Tank’s penis inside, but such an exhausting rhythm couldn’t keep going forever. His fast thrust became slower, that new found feeling of something building up inside of him getting stronger.

In between moans, Tank managed to tell Fiero. “Fiero, deary, I think this is going to end soon! I-I’m really close!!!” He grunted, trying to hold it at least a little longer.

But Fiero wanted it. “TANK! PLEASE! GIVE IT TO ME! CUM INSIDE OF ME!” The Houndour screamed, being on cloud nine and feeling the best he felt in his entire life. “I LOVE YOU! TAKE ME! MARK ME AS YOURS!”

“O-OKAY! I LOVE YOU TOO!” Tank couldn’t keep his voice low anymore as well, the feeling was going to explode! “H-HERE IT CUMS!!!!!”

With one last powerful push, Tank buried 20 centimeters of his cock deep inside of Fiero. His penis pulsed strongly, spraying shot after shot of pure white seed inside of his mate. The sudden warmth inside of the Houndour made him go over the edge as well, cumming a second time, dropping even more sticky liquid in the already existing pool.

For a solid minute, the Mamoswine kept pumping more and more jizz inside of the little canine fella. Because of the lack of space inside, cum started leaking out of the back entrance, falling on the ground, making a second puddle, but interestingly enough, this one was already bigger than the one Fiero left right underneath his belly.

With a few more shoots being sprayed inside, Tank retreated backwards, giving enough space between the two so the Houndour wouldn’t be crushed when the Mamoswine collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

Fiero was breathing and sweating as much as he was. He could still feel his partner’s seed dripping out from his ass, and that made him a bit giggly. He walked right next to tank, laying besides him,

“That was amazing.” Fiero said to him.

“It sure was~.” Tank laughed for a bit, reminiscing what just happened. “I especially liked the part which you told me you love me~~!”

Fiero blushed hard. “I-I didn’t say that! You must have imagined things!” He looked to the side, making a pouty face, pretending to be annoyed. “But it wouldn’t be a lie if I did say it...”

“I love you two, hun.” He pressed his lips against the side of Fiero’s head, giving a tender kiss. “We should sleep tho. It’s pretty late.”

“You’re right, have a good night, d-deary…” With that, both of them, laying right next to each other, enjoying each other’s body warmth and presence, went to a peaceful sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiero once again faced the exit to the cave, with fruits enveloped by a big leaf around his neck, it was time for Fiero to go. This time, nature wouldn’t intervene, it was a sunny day, less cold than the previous ones.

“It was really nice knowing you Tank, but I have my duties as member of the guild, so I need to back.” He said it with a tint of sadness in his voice.

“Same little guy, I can say this was the best week of my life. Even if you do need to go back, know that I will never forget you!” He said, sad as well for having to say farewell to someone he got so close to. But such were things in life.

“Good bye Tank.”

“Good bye Fiero.”

Both said their farewells with smiles on their faces, not wanting the other to have the last memory of their faces being of sadness. Fiero turned and went his way down the mountain.

Along the way, Fiero thought about all that happened the past week. He went to hunt down a big shadow, got swallowed by an avalanche, rescued by a big pokémon like Tank, got closer to him, became intimate with him, and even told he loved him.

But there was nothing that could be done. Even if he did love him, there was no way this could work…

…

“Bullshit.”

Fiero turned 180 degrees and made his way back running to the cave. What if it couldn’t work? Fiero was going to make it work! And the rest of the world be damned.

When he made his way back to the cave, he found his friend looking at the scene, not even noticing him. “TANK!” He shouted as he sprant towards him, tackling him in a hug, getting a surprised reaction from the Mamoswine.

“F-Fiero? What are you doing back here? Shouldn’t you be on your way back to the guild?” He asked confused, sure that everything was in order when he left.

The Houndour looked up. “I want you to come with me!”  
Tank’s eyes widened from such a wild idea. “W-What do you mean go with you? I’m such a big Pokémon, and I never had any social interaction before you…”

“And who cares about that? Think about it! Down there exists many types of fruits you’ve never eaten before, new places you’ve never seen, and different kinds of people you could meet!” Fiero said it with confidence, putting his point across.

“But I’m not good at anything, how would I even be able to live down there?” The mamoswine said still a bit hesitant.

“I’m the number 5 of the Mountain Guild! I’m pretty sure I could find something for you to do. And truth be told, there’s a cheap place next to where I live that went vacant just a while ago. It wouldn’t be so bad to have a handsome neighbour like you!”

“... You really mean that Fiero?” A bit of hope sang through his voice, that idea didn’t sound so bad. “Are you really sure about that? Me going with you?”

“Yes! I’m 100% sure about that. I care about you, and I couldn’t just leave the one I lo-” Fiero cut himself mid-sentence. “The one I like so much around here. Please!”

If the argument wasn’t good enough, the puppy eyes teh Houndour was making to the Mamoswine surely gave the last strike needed. “Alright. Alright. You win. I’ll go with you.”

The moment he agreed to his idea, some tears of happened trailed down Fiero’s eyes. Truly, he was happy at this moment.

Both helped each other gather what little things Tank needed to take down to move to a new home. It didn’t take long, their team work surprisingly being really good.

Fiero waited outside for Tank. Tank stepped into the snow, looking down, a new world was about to meet him.

Tank gave one last look at his cave before turning towards Fiero, smiling. Both made their way down the mountain. A new life for both was about to begin.


End file.
